


Bottom of a Haystack

by KellyK21



Series: Rise above the Haystack [1]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Ann will come in later, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Feet, kind of dirty if you squint, mentions of eugenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyK21/pseuds/KellyK21
Summary: This is what would have happened if Washington had not interrupted Anne and John Booth's conversation in 1x04. When they were working outside





	Bottom of a Haystack

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my first time writing a fanfic so please be gentle. I am in love with gentleman jack and these two are my favourite characters. I just had to write about them and the scene was done so beautifully. Anyways hope you guys enjoy :)  
> Please leave a comment if you want more

“You do realize you’re too good for her,” She said as she gazed lovingly at John. She had silently hoped that John knew that she wanted him for herself, “Don’t you?” 

Anne had become hardened to many things and people, but somehow John with his dopey smile had made his way to her heart. It was something that she never thought would occur during the time of his employment. However, when she arrived back at Shibden she noticed there was something different about him. The way he would smile at her and ask if she was fine made the coldest heart flutter.

“It’s very rare that both parties feel exactly the same about each other.” He replied with a slight chuckle, attempting to mask the pain that he was feeling. Anne watched John with sad eyes, it was clear that his thoughts were occupied by a certain French woman.

“I don’t know,” said she warmly. This may have been a miserable attempt to discourage John from Eugénie, “I think sometimes a thing can start that way but then-” She could not finish her sentence, fearing that a stray tear may make its way down her face.

“Are you alright Ma’am?” He questioned.

John had noticed the hint of sadness surfacing onto Miss Lister’s face. He loathed seeing such a beautiful, strong woman upset.

“I’m always alright.” She uttered with a sigh. How she wished she could just find some courage to confess her feelings.

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours, enjoying the light breeze after working under the sun all morning. Anne could feel her face starting to flush, she has never been this close to John for such a long period of time before. Suddenly, a strange yet pleasing musky smell traveled its way to Anne’s nose. The scent reminded her of the bottom layer of a haystack, wet and potent like rat urine. She turned her head slightly towards John and in the corner of her eye, she could see him hunched down, undoing his shoe.

“What are you doing?” She asked in confusion. The unexpected question startled John and he freed a minor squeak.

“Oh, I’m s-sorry Ma’am.” John stuttered, already tying his laces back. “My feet were killing me, and I thought I’d let them breathe.”

Anne was flustered at John’s action and wished that he couldn’t sense the effect that he had on her. She yearned for him to think of her the way he thought about Eugénie and to bathe in John’s pungent scent.

“You needn't stop,” She said with pleading eyes. Gently placing her hand on Booth’s and softly caressing his rough manly hand. “At least not on my behalf.”

She felt like she could get drunk just off Mr. Booth’s scent alone. John stared at the hand above his for a few minutes, only ever seeing the more delicate side of Miss Lister when she was with her Aunt. His eyes journeyed to hers, wanting to make sure that what exactly his boss sought for. When their eyes met, all John could see was hunger and lust. Finally understanding what Anne wanted- no _needed_ him to do, he went back to untying his boots a little less carefully this time.

A few minutes later the boots and socks were off completely, laying recklessly on the dirt path. There was no longer a leather barrier between Anne and his bare feet. But she dare not look, being too afraid she’ll fly too close to the sun again.

A frown formed firmly between John’s thick eyebrows as he noticed that Anne was averting her gaze. “How do?”

“Oh, John.” She trembled and stifled a moan. The mere thought of his feet, that were stuffed in some sweaty boots and was no longer exposed, has got her mouth drooling. She had imagined his feet glistening above her bosom in the sun all morning as they were working. Now the real deal was next to her. Her heart beats faster as she turned her head towards Booth’s feet.

In front of her were the most delicious set of toes, his yellow nails slightly long from the lack of maintenance and a thumb-sized blister stationed beside his big toe. His feet were glittering from the sweat and it was evident that there’s dirt under his toenails. This stunned Anne still; it was everything she had ever dreamed about and more. Yet she could not move.

“Have some courage Anne.” She whispers to herself, coming to the realization that if she did not do something now, she might never get the chance to again. Looking around her to make sure that there were no other servants watching, she leans down towards John’s feet.


End file.
